


A light doesn't exist without its shadow

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little bit of angst, Kagami is innocent and pure, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko needs a little reassurance after the WC game against Touou.





	A light doesn't exist without its shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the Winter Cup Touou episodes this morning and I'm so gone. I needed to write about fluffy Kagakuro. They are so pure and so canon that it hurts me. 
> 
> I'm gonna go cry over how perfect they are goodbye.

“Alex! Go to the guest room! Geez!” Kagami shouts, pushing his old mentor out of his bedroom. She’d gotten back into his bed while Kagami and Kuroko were saying goodbye to everyone. Kuroko had followed Kagami back into his room to set up for the night when they found it already occupied.

  
“But your bed is comfy!” the blonde woman complains.

 

“I don’t care! _I’m_ sleeping in it tonight!”

 

“With your cute friend?” Alex says, winking.

 

Kagami blushes and glances over his shoulder at Kuroko. The shorter teen is watching curiously, but he doesn’t seem to understand what they’re saying. _Thank god_.

 

“That’s none of your business!” Kagami hisses. He continues to push Alex off down the hall. “ _Go_!”

 

“Geez, all right, all right, fine, I’m going!” Kagami sighs with relief and lets go of her, confident she’ll walk on her own now. “By the way, your little friend _is_ really cute. Good job scoring him!”

 

“ _ALEX_!”

 

“Yeah I get it! I’m going!”

 

She disappears into the guest room, leaving Kagami alone in the hall with Kuroko.

 

“That seemed… animated,” the shorter says from behind him.

 

“Yeah. She’s a nightmare sometimes, I swear,” Kagami answers. He turns around and smiles tiredly. “Sorry. Tonight hasn’t exactly gone as expected.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s been nice to spend time with everyone. Even if Riko did poison us.”

 

Kagami laughs. “Yeah, we need to stop her quicker next time.” Kuroko nods in agreement. “So,” Kagami says, shyly reaching for his shadow’s hand. “Want to head to bed?”

 

“Yeah,” Kuroko nods, smiling up at him.

 

They walk back into Kagami’s room, shutting the door. The ace notices that Kuroko’s eyes are drooping, struggling to stay open. He smiles at him affectionately, and when Kuroko stumbles, he holds him steady, picking him up to carry him to bed. Kuroko doesn’t even complain like he usually would, he’s that tired. Well it makes sense. Today’s game was harder and more intense than any they’ve had before. He sets Kuroko down on the bed, and he’s asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. Kagami smiles at him, leaning down to brush the hair from his eyes, just appreciating him for a moment. He figures Kuroko shouldn’t be sleeping in his uniform, so he goes to his wardrobe to fetch clothes for him.

 

“Kuroko, wake up, you should get changed,” he says softly, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

Kuroko doesn’t wake though, he’s gone for the night. Kagami blushes a little when he thinks he should change Kuroko for him. He makes a real effort not to ogle the pastel haired teen as he changes his clothes, and when he’s in fresh pyjamas (that are way too big, because Kuroko doesn’t keep spares at Kagami’s yet), Kagami goes off to change into his own. He settles down into the bed beside Kuroko, curling up against him.

 

“Kagami-kun?” the smaller mumbles after a minute.

 

Is he sleep talking? Or did he wake up? “Yeah?”

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

Kagami feels the thunk of an arrow hitting his heart, and he wraps his arms around Kuroko’s small form. “I won’t, I promise,” he says.

 

Kuroko pushes back against his chest, his hands moving to hold Kagami’s. “I’m sad.”

 

“Because of Aomine?” Kagami asks. He still feels anger towards the other male because of how he made Kuroko cry. He kind of wants to rip Aomine in half for that. Kuroko nods and doesn’t say anything. “It’s not true, you know. What he said.”

 

“He called me useless.”

 

“Did he really say that?” Kagami asks, a little louder.

 

“Not quite directly. But it was implied. ‘A shadow can’t defeat the light’, ‘useless effort’…”

 

“Your efforts weren’t useless. They were anything but. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to get into the Zone. It was you that got me there. Without you, he would have won,” Kagami said softly. “It was _you_ that really beat him.”

 

“What- What do you mean?” Kuroko asks, turning his head a little towards Kagami.

 

“I thought about you. I thought about how he made you cry. I couldn’t stand that sight. I hated him so much in that moment. The thought of how he’s hurt you…” Kagami pauses to take steadying breath. “The thought of you, and wanting to see you happy when we won… that’s what got me there.”

 

“You… didn’t tell me…” Kuroko says. He rolls over to embrace his partner, burying his face in Kagami’s chest.

 

“Yeah. But that’s what it was. You’re the brightest to me.” Kuroko grasped at him tighter. “You’re a shadow, but to me, you’re the one who shines.” He felt dampness at his chest, and he leaned his head down to touch his nose into sweet smelling hair.

 

“I help?” Kuroko asks quietly.

 

“You do. Without you, I’d shine a lot less. We make each other bright,” Kagami murmurs. He strokes Kuroko’s back, feeling him shaking.

 

“I’m really glad I met you,” Kuroko says, echoing his words from earlier tonight.

 

“I love you too,” Kagami smiles. He holds Kuroko for the rest of the night, until both of them fall into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Kuroko sits up groggily, his hair all over the place and his body aching. He sees the bed is empty, so he gets up, surprise on his face when his pants fall down. He notes he’s wearing Kagami’s clothes, and he bites his lip when he realises what that means. He smiles a little at the thought of Kagami blushing furiously when he changed his clothes for him. Cute.

 

He slides his uniform tracksuit pants back on, then heads out to the main area. Kagami and Alex are awake and in the kitchen. Alex exclaims something in English, and Kagami snaps back at her.

 

“Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting I need to talk in Japanese!” Alex says to Kuroko, in his own language this time.

 

“It’s okay. I imagine I would struggle if I were in your shoes.”

 

Alex smiles at him then turns to Kagami. She murmurs something in English, and Kagami blushes and yells at her. She laughs and turns away.

 

“What was she saying?” Kuroko asks out of curiosity.

 

“Erm… She noticed you’re wearing one of my shirts… She asked me something… _inappropriate_ ,” Kagami says, his face still flushed.

 

Kuroko smiles. “I suppose it’s an easy assumption to make.”

 

Kagami makes a strangled noise of embarrassment. “Y-Yeah.”

 

Kuroko, feeling brave, leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

 

“I saw that,” Alex says, in English, but Kuroko understands enough to get that much at least.

 

“ _Shut up, Alex_!” Kagami screeches.

 

Kuroko smiles happily at his boyfriend. There’s still a lot of struggles ahead, but as long as he has Kagami, he can handle anything.


End file.
